Passos para a Felicidade
by Contadora
Summary: Mais uma história sobre a relação maternal entre Minerva e Hermione. Espero que gostem! Contém adoção
1. Passo 1

**PASSO 1**

22 de Outubro de 1979

O Outono tinha definitivamente chegado a Hogwarts. Todos ali tentavam o seu máximo para curtir os últimos dias de sol antes que o inverno aplacasse a região das Terras Altas da Escócia. Todos menos uma pessoa. A Professora Minerva McGonagall. Professora de Transfiguração. Vice-Diretora de Hogwarts. Chefe da Grifinória.

Ela ao invés de curtir uma rápida caminhada durante o período da manhã preferiu ficar dentro de seus aposentos no primeiro andar. Como ela vinha fazendo há semanas inclusive durante o final do mês passado. Alvo Dumbledore tinha percebido isso, mas deixou que a sua amiga resolvesse seus problemas. Que colocasse sua mente no lugar. Caso essa situação de prolongasse para uma depressão assim ele agiria. Ele sabia que Minerva poderia desenvolver durante pelo menos um período do ano um estado de solidão. Especialmente no período dessa guerra que se desenvolvia. O período dos Marotos no castelo tinha afastado os fantasmas da cabeça dela, mas com o fim deles por ali ela foi deixada sozinha com seus pensamentos. Ele sabia disso. Quantas vezes ele viu o brilho no olhar dela durante partidas de xadrez! Suas marotagens mantinham a cabeça ocupada. Especialmente as de James e Sirius. A única coisa que ele faria seria conversar com Madame Pomfrey, a única amiga que Minerva deixaria chegar durante os momentos difíceis.

Lá no aposento da Professora de Transfiguração, Minerva bebia um pouco de chá numa xícara de porcelana com detalhes em tons de rosa e dourado. A alça trabalhada era segurada com força pelos dedos finos e longos da mão direita da mulher, que estava sentada na poltrona ao lado do sofá defronte à lareira e ao tapete do chão de madeira lustrado, cujo olhar estava vagando pelas chamas que subiam pelo buraco da lareira de pedra. O Recinto tinha estantes de madeira maciças repletas de livros na parede oposta a da lareira. Era onde também se erguiam nichos para longas e envidraçadas janelas que estavam fechadas. A cada lado das janelas havia cortinas vermelhas escuras.

No lado esquerdo dessa longa parede repleta de livros havia uma sala ligada por um arco de madeira. Era a sala de jantar onde uma mesa redonda de madeira para seis pessoas. Dali, no lado oposto do arco havia uma porta dupla que dava acesso a cozinha do aposento. No lado direito daquela parede de livros havia duas portas. A mais próxima dela era a porta do quarto de Minerva. A mais longe e consequentemente mais perto da parede da lareira era o banheiro. Uma mesa de trabalho ficava entre as duas portas.

A mulher que bebia chá ainda vestia seu pijama verde juntamente com um gorro da mesma cor. Lentamente ela deixa a xícara pousar na pequena mesa de madeira ao seu lado que tinha esse propósito. Chá. Ali também repousava uma bandeja de prata suficiente para sustentar um bule de água quente, uma caixinha de chá, um recipiente para o açúcar e a leiteira e o pires da xícara onde ela acabara de provar a bebida.

Sol iluminava gentilmente o recinto. Mas não a mente da mulher que fervilhava em preocupação e apreensão. Ela vinha pensando sobre o assunto desde que ela presenciou o assassinato de um casal de trouxas durante suas investigações pela Grande Londres. Alvo não sabia o que tinha verdadeiramente acontecido. Para ele somente houve mais uma atrocidade de Voldemort. Na realidade houve duas. A morte do casal e uma menina recém-nascida que tinha ficado órfã. Menina que agora dormia tranquilamente num berço ao lado de sua cama.

Um sorriso fraco apareceu.

Ela vinha mantendo a existência da menina em segredo. Somente Madame Pomfrey e o agente de adoção do ministério sabiam que Minerva tinha uma filha chamada Hermione Atena McGonagall de apenas um pouco mais de um mês de vida.

Minerva não estava num estado de solidão. Estava muito feliz como ela nunca esteve. Mesmo. Não era a solidão que mantinha ela dentro de seus aposentos. Ela sabia que Alvo iria supor isso dela. Mas não era isso. Era porque Hermione canalizava todas as atenções da agora jovem mãe.

Um brilho passou pelos orbes verdes da mulher.

_Semanas atrás_

_Minerva estava caminhando pela sua forma de animaga pelas ruas da Grande Londres. Atualmente ela estava num bairro residencial de casas grandes e bem acomodadas. Jardins na frente e dois carros caros na garagem. Mas não era pela beleza que Minerva estava andando por ali. _

_Foi pelo seu faro felino. Foi ele que a trouxe aqui depois dele ter encontrado um rastro de fogo. Seguindo-o, Minerva sentiu seu coração acelerar a cada passo. A cada segundo. Pois conforme ela avançava pelas ruas e jardins rumos a origem do fogo ela via o céu se tornar iluminado por uma luz verdes. _

_E, quando ela pulou num telhado para ter uma melhor visão, ela congelou. A marca-negra pairava sob uma casa com a parte direita em chamas a cerca de vinte metros de distância. Foi quando seu instinto felino a levou para mais perto da casa parcialmente em chamas. _

_E então ela escutou um choro ao longe. E vinha da parte esquerda da casa. Sem pensar, ela entrou na casa pela porta aberta e correu até a fonte do choro. Durante o caminho ela viu os corpos de trouxas mortos._

_O coração dela parou. Se ela tivesse chegado mais cedo...Talvez isso não tivesse acontecido._

_Mas o choro persistiu e ela continuou sua busca por sobreviventes. Ela não podia acreditar que ela estava fazendo aquilo. Mas ela precisa ter certeza. Assim ela chegou num corredor do segundo andar cheio de fumaça. Empurrando a porta entreaberta do quarto ela se viu num recinto para bebê. Com decoração para bebê. Com berço para bebê. Com roupas para bebê. Com um bebê no berço chorando._

_O coração de Minerva parou de bater pela segunda vez._

_Rapidamente ela retornou a sua forma humana e foi até o berço onde cuidadosamente pegou a criança nos braç sensação se apoderou de seu coração e ela ficou determinada e até fez uma promessa para cuidar dessa criança com todas as suas forças. _

_ Rapidamente, com um movimento com a varinha, ela transfigurou um lenço de sua roupa em mala. Com outro, a expandiu magicamente. Uma sequência de movimentos e todos os pertences do quarto foram parar dentro da mala. Pegando a mala com a mão, Minerva encolheu a mala até a forma de uma caixinha de fósforo e colocou no seu bolso. _

_ Uma lufada quente chegou ao quarto e instintivamente ela se virou para proteger o bebê. O Fogo estava no corredor. Sem olhar para trás, Minerva aparatou para seus aposentos. O único local que Alvo a deixou aparatar diretamente em Hogwarts. _

Minerva fica séria com as lembranças. Tinha sido um dia cheio. Ela se lembra de claramente quando ela reportou ao Ministério naquele mesmo dia para a adoção da menina. Quando ela aumentou seu recinto para caber às coisas da criança... A mulher se levanta e vai até a porta de seu quarto.

Com a porta aberta, ela vê a criança dormindo tranquilamente por ali. Andando até o berço, ela fita com um sorriso nos lábios Hermione. Seu coração fica quente. Uma quentura boa e gentil que se espalha pelo seu peito e que a faz querer chorar. E sem pensar ela já está segurando a pequena nos braços. Ela continua dormindo e se aconchega para mais perto.

-É hora de você comer algo Hermione. – diz Minerva ao abrir o roupão e levar a boca da criança até o bico de seu peito.

Tudo graças Poppy que foi a primeira pessoa para quem Minerva levou a menina.

_ Minerva tinha chegado segundos atrás em Hogwarts e rapidamente tinha mandado um Patrono para sua amiga Poppy. Foi um recado curto e rápido. " Preciso de você nos meus aposentos. Agora." _

_ Agora era a vez de Minerva ficar andando prá e para cá em círculos com um bebê nos braços. Ela nem tinha retirado a fuligem de seu corpo. Ela estava em estado de choque. Tinha feito o que nunca pensou em fazer. Levar uma criança para Hogwarts sem a permissão do Diretor. Mas ainda sim, ela não se importava. Sabia que existia a possibilidade dele entender o acontecimento. _

_-Droga! – rosnou Minerva conforme os segundo se transformavam em minutos. – Onde está Poppy quando eu preciso! _

_-Aqui. – diz a medi-bruxa ao entrar no recinto com um olhar sério. – Mas pelas barbas de Merlin Minerva! Onde você esteve! – indo para a amiga. – De quem é esse bebê, Minerva..._

_ Minerva fita a amiga e começa a explicar o que aconteceu. E nem precisou terminar, Poppy logo pegou a criança nos braços e a pousou no sofá onde começou uma bateria de exames. _

_-Vou precisar levar a criança para a Ala Hospitalar. Onde poderei ficar de olho nela durante a noite. _

_ Minerva assente e segue Poppy até a Ala através do Flu. _

_-Devia ter ido para a Ala através do flu. – resmunga Minerva para si ates de pegar um pouco de pó._

_ Naquela noite Minerva descobriu novas coisas sobre a criança que salvou. Primeiro, a criança era uma menina. Segundo, uma menina de apenas uma semana de vida. Terceiro, a menina tinha uma pulseira de ouro cujo pingente dizia Hermione. Quarto, que o nome dela era Hermione. Quinto, que ela não queria sair de perto da menina e que por isso passou horas perto da cama da menina até que Poppy a mandou tomar um banho e descançar._

_-Mas e se alguma coisa acontecer eu... – falou Minerva para Poppy num tom baixo._

_-Eu estarei aqui. Além disso, tenho que avisar o Diretor sobre a menina e..._

_-Por favor, Poppy. Não agora. Ele não é meu marido nem nada. Somente um grande amigo que não pode influenciar minha vida particular._

_ Poppy a fita sob uma nova luz._

_-Até parece que... – começa Poppy quando Minerva assente. – Pelas Barbas de Merlin! – Minerva faz um sinal de silêncio. _

_-Sim eu vou. Eu estou muito só Poppy e você sabe que eu sempre quis uma família. E faz tanto tempo que eu não sinto isso por alguém. O destino pôs Hermione no meu caminho e eu não vou a deixar sair._

_-Como pode fazer uma decisão como essa. Faz minutos que você conhece a menina. Ela é trouxa, Minerva. – fala Poppy._

_ Minerva a fita. Suspira e faz um leve carinho na cabeça de adormecida menina._

_-Todos os filhos de bruxos nascem sem saber se irão ser bruxos. No mais ela será considerada um aborto. _

_-Você sabe quais são as chances dela ser uma Nascida-Trouxa._

_-Isso não diminiu o que eu sinto por ela. Por Merlin Poppy! Até parece Você-Sabe-Quem falando!_

_ Poppy franze os lábios._

_-Não me compare com ele! Como ousa eu... – aumentando o tom de voz._

_-Só estou querendo dizer que não me importa o sangue dela. Ela ainda continua sendo uma menina que precisa de cuidados. – levantando as mãos em rendição. Poppy a fita. Minerva continua. – Tens noção que ela está agora órfã por causa de uma guerra nossa e que..._

_-Ah agora eu entendi. Você se acha culpada por ela estar órfã. Você não pode salvar todas as crianças. Crianças bruxas morreram durante as guerras trouxas do início do século. Assim como ocorreu o inverso na luta contra Grindelwald, Minerva. _

_-Talvez eu não possa. Mas essa eu possa. E não é questão de obrigação. Um assunto de tal magnitude não deve ser tratado como obrigação porque senão vai se desgastar rápido e acabaria sendo melhor a menina ir para um orfanato do ficar comigo. É uma questão de amor, Poppy. Amor._

_ Poppy coloca uma mão no ombro da amiga._

_-Como pode falar em amor para com uma pessoa que acabou de conhecer._

_-O que é o amor, Poppy. Ele não tem fórmula para acontecer. Nem tempo para aflorar. Ele simplesmente acontece e quando eu a segurei nos meus braços eu senti uma quentura que me fez bem. Fez-me querer protege-la a todo custo. Eu quero cuidar dela como eu nunca quis para ninguém._

_ A enfermeira sorri ternamente._

_-Então eu devo avisá-la que a menina sentirá fome dentro das próximas horas. – fala com lágrimas nos olhos. – Oh, minha amiga parece que você tem um tesouro para cuidar._

_ Minerva sorri e compartilha um riso franco._

_-Mas nesses dias difíceis de guerra eu recomendo que escolha muito bem o dia em que falará com Dumbledore. E espero que seja em breve. Quanto mais tempo demorar mais chances tem dele achar que está sendo traído. _

_-Eu não estou traindo a confiança dele._

_-Tem razão. Você não está. Mas nós estamos. E num momento assim confiança é tudo. Você sabe disso._

_ Minerva olha para a janela._

_-Eu sei disso. Mas vou deixar que pelo menos até que tenha a papelada. Depois o direi. Afinal isso é uma decisão minha. Eu serei a mãe. – pausa e se vira para a sua amiga. – Mas com relação a comida de Hermione o que posso fazer... pois sabe... sou inexperiente. _

_ A outra mulher balança a cabeça_

_-Antes de te dar as opções sugiro que leia livros sobre filhos. – rindo. – Bem como o bebê ainda é muito pequeno eu surgiria leite materno._

_-Poppy os pais dela estão..._

_-Eu sei. Mas há uma poção que ajuda mães que não produzem leite a produzi-lo. Acho que funcionaria em vocês. Só terá que esperar cerca meia hora até que produza algum efeito._

_ E assim Minerva se viu bebendo a poção lilás que faria produzir seu próprio leite. Como fora dito após trinta e dois minutos ela começou a sentir algo estranho nos seus seios. Eles ficavam ligeiramente maiores conforme os minutos passavam. Dez minutos depois eles pararam de crescer e Minerva olhou assustada para sua amiga._

_-Isso quer dizer que já produziu o que você naturalmente produziria. Em mulheres que tem pouco leito isso aumentaria. Nos casos onde não há, ele retira a obstrução que poderia estar impedindo sua produção e nos casos não há produção pela ausência do parto, ela estimula a produção natural. – explica Poppy em seu modo peculiar de ser professora._

_ Minerva assente e pergunta se já pode dar de mamar Hermione. A amiga assente e assim ela leva a criança até seu bico e sente a sensação mais estranha da sua vida. Algo está saindo dela através da sucção._

Já fazia dois dias que a papelada finalmente ficou pronta e Minerva ainda não foi falar com Alvo. E ali, dando de mamar para Hermione, Minerva jurou que assim que ela terminasse e colocasse sua filha para dormir, ela iria enfrentar o Diretor.

Minutos depois e andares acima de seu recinto, Alvo Dumbledore estava caminhando até Ala Hospitalar onde ele conversaria com Poppy sobre o que estava mantendo Minerva dentro de seus aposentos há mais de três semanas. Chegando lá, ele magistralmente empurrou as duas abas da enorme porta da Ala Hospitalar e viu que o recinto estava vazio a não ser por Poppy que ajeitava as poções nos armários.

-Bom dia Madame Pomfrey. – começa Alvo com um brilho jovial nos olhos.

A enfermeira se vira e quase deixa cair uma garrafa de osso onde ela colocava o Suco de Abóbora.

. -Diretor. – falar ao segurar a garrafa. – A que devo sua visita. – sorrindo.

Alvo a fita e fala sem rodeios.

-Minerva. – pausa. – E é melhor não mentir, pois eu me preocupo com minha amiga e sei quando algo está perturbando ela.

Pomfrey tenta não demonstrar seu nervosismo. Os dois se fitam. Ela abre a boca para começar enquanto Alvo caminha até a sua direção.

-Isso é algo que ela mesma terá que dizer Diretor. Pois só ela poderá explicar. Acho que talvez eu não consiga expressar melhor do que ela. – completa.

-Ah, mas nada melhor do que tentar Madame Pomfrey. Tente me explicar. – pausa – Talvez num local em particular. – sugere.

-Não vai ser preciso. – fala Minerva do portal da Ala Hospitalar.

Alvo se vira e fita sua amiga.

-Ah! – feliz. – Vejo que finalmente você saiu de seus aposentos. – indo cumprimentar Minerva que retribuiu o efeto.

-Sim. Siga-me. Quero lhe explicar o que vem acontecendo comigo. – e nisso começa a guiar seu amigo até seus aposentos.


	2. Passo 2

**PASSO 2**

Alvo Dumbledore seguiu sua amiga pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Ele tinha o cenho franzido e sabia que algo tinha acontecido com ela. Algo grande tinha acontecido, pois há tempos que ele não via Minerva andar com um ar tão decidido. Na sua mente, enquanto eles desciam pelas escadas, ele estava feliz. Sua amiga tinha finalmente saído de uma longa e periódica depressão.

Entretanto ele não havia gostado do segredo. Madame Pomfrey soube primeiramente do que ele. E assim ele não poderia estar sempre na frente se ele era o último a ficar sabendo. Dumbledore tosse e deixa um pigarro ir embora.

'Pelo menor ela teve a intenção de falar e não tive que descobrir por intermédio de terceiros...' pensou.

'Mas quase eu o fiz.', completou.

Nessa altura da viagem Minerva já tinha chegado na porta de entrada de seus aposentos e com uma profunda inspiração ela gira a maçaneta e entra. Em seguida dá espaço para Alvo fazer o mesmo. Já dentro do aconchegante recanto da professora, Dumbledore aceitou o convite feito por Minerva para se sentar no sofá defronte a lareira enquanto a mesma foi até a cozinha para preparar chá.

-O mesmo para mim, Minerva. – pediu Alvo jovialmente e tentou não transparecer seu desconforto e apreensão.

-Eu tenho biscoitos de limão, Alvo. – falou em voz alta da sala de jantar.

-Que pena. – responde.

Minutos mais tarde depois de terem bebido um pouco de chá e conversado sobre a vida, Dumbledore chega no assunto que estava o incomodando.

-Contudo Minerva... – começou -... Receio que não por chá o biscoitos que me pediu para vir até aqui.

McGonagall o fitou e soltou uma nervosa risada.

-Pelas barbas de Merlin, como vou fazer isso. – resmungou para si fazendo Alvo segurar a sua mão e demonstração de carinho.

-O início é melhor.

Ela o fitou e soltou um suspiro.

-Está bem. – pausa. – Eu adotei uma menina.

Os orbes azuis de Alvo ficaram chocados.

-C-como? – indagou como se não tivesse entendido

-Eu adotei uma criança há alguns dias.

Dumbledore deixa sua xícara na mesa ao seu lado e fita a lareira pensativamente. Minerva fica em silêncio por alguns segundos e continua a falar.

-Eu estou tão feliz com ela Alvo e...

-Então é uma menina. – fala Dumbledore para si. – Há quanto tempo Minerva você vem mantendo-a aqui neste castelo? – pergunta Alvo olhando diretamente para os olhos da amiga. Ele queria a verdade e ele saberia se ela estivesse mentindo.

Minerva retribuiu o olhar.

-Ora, Alvo... Ela está aqui há algumas semanas.

-Semanas? Ora digo eu Minerva! – esbraveja Dumbledore. – Sabe muito bem que Hogwarts não o lugar para crianças! – e se levanta. – Ainda mais num período de guerra.

Minerva se levanta.

-Eu sei muito bem as regras. Mas isso não muda o fato de que filhos dos professores tem permissão para ficar com eles no castelo. – pausa. Ela o fita. – Ora, Alvo, eu sinto muito por não ter te contado antes... eu queria ter contato mas não sabia como...

Dumbledore suspira e aperta a ponta de seu nariz.

-Quanto tempo Minerva?

-Quatro semanas.

Ele então faz beiço e balança a cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que se vira e anda pelo recinto de Minerva.

-Eu não posso mentir Minerva. Eu estou decepcionado com você pela sua omissão. Manteve uma criança sob o meu castelo durante um mês. – pausa e então a fita. – Uma pergunta Minerva, o que você faria se eu dissesse que eu não permito essa criança aqui?

A bruxa franze os lábios e determinada responde. O sofá os separa.

-Então eu iria embora. Hermione é minha única família no momento. Iria ajudá-lo na guerra, mas fora de Hogwarts. – decidida.

-Você compreende que eu preciso de todos os amigos por perto? Que nós precisamos dos amigos por perto nesses momentos de escuridão?

-Sim, eu faço. – pausa. – E muito mais de que uma amiga, Hermione é minha filha Alvo. Algo que eu sempre queria. Você sabe disso. – saindo da sala de estar e indo para a parte das estantes repletas de livros.

Dumbledore assente e coloca uma mão no ombro de sua amiga.

-Minerva, por favor, aquilo só foi uma suposição. – pausa. Ela se vira o fita e vai até a sua mesa de trabalho.

Ela arrasta a cadeira para dentro de seu espaço na mesa.

-Eu sei. Mas a questão é: qual foi a intenção. – e se vira. – Eu sei que deveria ter te comunicado. Mas não ter pedido permissão. Eu te considero como um irmão mais velho Alvo, mas algo dessa magnitude teve ser uma decisão tomada pelo meu coração e mente. Hermione é minha filha.

Alvo fita o chão e suspira.

-E ela pode ser sua sobrinha. – completa Minerva.

-Eu estou muito decepcionado com você por não me ter contato algo dessa _magnitude_ para o amigo que considera como um _irmão mais velho_. – pausa. – Por hora eu a deixo ficar no castelo por que ela não tem culpa pelas suas ações e merece ficar protegida dentro desse edifício. Mas eu só espero que ela não atrapalhe suas obrigações aqui dentro.

Minerva inspira e o observa falar a última frase.

-Por ter certeza que não Alvo.

-Ótimo. – e então se dirige para a saída. – Enquanto a sua situação digamos que eu espero que não surja mais segredos. Até a hora do jantar. – e sai.

Minerva fecha os olhos e se apoia na cadeira. Ela respira profundamente antes de reabrir os olhos e olhar para cima. Para não deixar lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos marejados.

-Desculpe-me Alvo. – fala em uma voz baixa antes de retirar um lenço de suas vestes e secar as lágrimas de seus olhos.

Ela sabia que isso poderia acontecer. Que ele poderia não aceitar bem. Isso era uma grande possibilidade já que Alvo não aceitava segredos perante seus amigos. Ele sempre gostava de saber de tudo. Ainda mais dentro do próprio castelo e se isso envolvia Minerva. Como ele sufocava! Hermione era sua filha agora. Adotar alguém é uma decisão que deve ser tomada junto com as pessoas que irão estabelecer o vínculo. Se ela tivesse contado para Alvo com certeza ele teria barrado a possibilidade por causa de seus contatos. Ainda mais porque ele saberia da procedência da criança. Trouxa.

Agora, com os papéis já autenticados e postos em vigor, não tinha mais nada de que ele pudesse fazer para separar Minerva de Hermione. Inclusive porque mesmo que venham a descobrir que Hermione é trouxa, não tem como anular um documento deste tipo. E Minerva não o anularia nunca. Assim como ela tinha certeza de sua decisão, ela sabia que Dumbledore não pararia na conversa que eles tiveram e que o homem estaria de olho nas suas ações. Mesmo que ele negasse todas essas acusações.

Naquela noite, quando Minerva estava alimentando Hermione enquanto comtemplava o céu sentada numa cadeira de seu quarto, sua mente fervilha com o medo que algo acontecesse com Hermione. Ela sabia que Alvo nunca tentaria nada para um ser tão indefeso. O homem tinha preceitos bem definidos e um deles era justamente esse. Não se machuca pessoas indefesas. A vida era o mais bem de todos. Assim, seu medo não era para com Alvo. A professora sabia que no fundo ela protegeria Hermione de todo mal caso fosse preciso. Sua preocupação era com a guerra acontecia. Com o que poderia acontecer com sua filha sendo trouxa ou não. Pois mesmo que ela fosse bruxa, meio-sangue ou nascida-trouxa, um mundo com Voldemort significaria a morta para ela. Somente por estar conectada com Minerva.

-Mas porque Voldemort atacou a casa de Hermione?

Essa era a maior indagação feita por Minerva quando ela pensava sobre os pais biológicos de sua filha. Por quê? Por que de todas as casas naquele bairro, foi justamente a casa de Hermione a atacada... E por que eles não subiram para ver se tinha mais alguém dentro da casa. Talvez porque não encontraram nenhum indício de uma criança na casa. Nenhuma foto na sala. Ou porque a menina dormia. Ou porque interrogaram os pais e eles mentiram. Mas com algumas maldições imperdoáveis se conseguiria uma informação dos trouxas.

Entretanto, ela seria capaz de falar que sua filha está no quarto de cima dormindo mesmo com maldição imperdoável?

-Não. – fala Minerva olha sua filha sugar o seu leite.

Amor. Esse foi o motivo que talvez os pais não dissessem nada. Pensaram eles que aquilo fosse um assalto? Ela nunca saberia. Ela só sabia que de um modo ou de outro o fogo começou de um lado da casa. Como se fosse um serviço mal feito. Como se fosse feito na pressa. Talvez por isso que eles não subiram e resolveram logo acabar com eles.

Mas, por que eles foram chamados assim? Voldemort. Com certeza.

'_Chega ser irônico que a pessoa que eu odeie e queira destruir talvez seja a mesma que os chamou e assim fez com que eu tivesse uma filha...', _pensa Minerva com uma expressão de choque.

Talvez eu nunca descubra porque eles escolheram a família de Hermione. A casa era no final da rua. Teve alguma coisa descritiva ali. É notório que ela dificilmente conseguiria descobrir. O que importava realmente era que ela tinha alguém para cuidar e ela lutaria para ver crescer. Ela lutaria pelo um mundo sem Voldemort. Um mundo seguro para ela. Por Hermione.

Afinal, o que reservará o amanhã?


	3. Passo 3

_**PASSO 3**_

_**22 de Outubro de 1979**_

_Caro Charles,_

_Fiquei sabendo que seu filho ficou doente! Que lástima Charles! Madame Pomfrey vai sim mandar para senhor um vidro que amenizará os efeitos da febre dracônica. Gostaria muito de poder ter um encontro com o Senhor para tratar de um assunto urgente. Acho que devido as circunstância é preciso que eu vá pessoalmente. E sim, as meias de lã são muito bem vindas! Marge é uma ótima no tricô. Diga por favor a sua esposa que aprendi o ponto cruzado. Finalmente!_

_Alvo Dumbledore._

_p.s. Os frascos estão indo nessa caixa._

**23 de Outubro de 1979**

Caro Alvo,

Os remédios de Madame Pomfrey são divinos! Joseph tomou-os e na mesma noite sua tosse melhorou. Nenhum médico em Saint Mungus pode acertar qual era o remédio adequado para ele. Agora ele terminou de tomar sua primeira dose e está dormindo. Já madrugada e por isso vou ser o mais breve possível. Sim poderemos nos encontrar no meu escritório no Ministério. Peço para que meu assistente aquele menino chamado Cornélius tire um dia de folga para que possamos conversar sem interrupções. Sexta pela manhã será um belo dia para isso. Nesse saco de couro tem algumas balas de limão que Marge comprou na nossa última viagem ao Ministério Norte-Americano.

Charles Perry

_Caro Charles,_

_Que bom seu menino ficou bom. Fico feliz por isso. Sim, sexta pela manhã será um bom horário. Obrigado pelas balas. Elas estavam ótimas. _

_Alvo Dumbledore_

**26 de Outubro de 1979**

Caro Alvo,

Suas desculpas no escritório não me convencerem apesar de ter deixado você pegar os arquivos. O que está acontecendo Alvo? Nunca o vi pegar arquivos de adoção. Quero uma melhor explicação sobre isso.

Charles.

_Caro Charles,_

_Como eu lhe expliquei no escritório são motivos pessoais que me levaram a pedir uma cópia dos arquivos._

_Alvo._

**27 de Outubro de 1979**

Caro Alvo,

Apesar de não admitir isso como Ministro da Magia, mas lhe peço que isso não se repita. Tenho regras a cumprir e se alguém descobrir isso será um grande baque na minha carreira!

Charles.

**28 de Outubro de 1979**

_Caro Charles,_

_Não se preocupe isso não deixará meus lábios. Por isso lhe sugiro que coloque no fogo essas cartas._

_Alvo._

Alvo terminou de assinar seu nome na última carta. Era domingo e ele tinha uma tarde livre. Uma tarde que ele normalmente gastaria com balas de limão, leitura e jogos de xadrez com Minerva. As balas já tinham sido comidas. A leitura tinha ficado chata. E Minerva estava nos seus aposentos cuidando de Hermione.

Defronte a ele estava a coruja marrom que esperava a resposta da carta e ao lado um arquivo azul fechado. Depois de colocar a carta na perna da ave e deixa-la ir embora, Alvo pega esse arquivo e o coloca defronte a ele. Na sua capa tinha letras em preto.

"_Arquivo de Adoção 0515_"

Lentamente ele abre o arquivo. O primeiro papel dos poucos que estão ali é o de nascimento de uma pessoa.

"_Nome: Hermione Isobel McGonagall"_

_Filiação: Desconhecida._

_Mãe Adotiva: Minerva Atena McGonagall._

_Pai Adotivo: Não possui_

_Tipo de Adoção: Sanguínea._

_Sangue: Desconhecido._

_Data de Nascimento: 19 de Setembro de 1979_

_Nacionalidade: Escocesa._

_Natural de Inverness." _

Uma enorme foto da criança adormecida aparecia do lado esquerdo da folha. Em baixo seguia mais informações.

"_Minerva McGonagall faz Hermione sua herdeira legítima pelo uso da adoção."_

Virando a página, Alvo se defronta com as informações de Minerva e em seguida páginas sobre a burocracia e pagamento de taxas.

Alvo suspira. Não há nada que ele possa fazer. Tudo tinha sido feito e nem ele poderia mudar ou atrasar. Hermione seria a filha de sua amiga Minerva. Não que ele não gostasse de crianças ou que ele odiasse Hermione. Simplesmente não era a época para se ter preocupação com crianças e filhos. Uma guerra transcorria. Alvo entendia que a vida tinha que continuar, mas Minerva sendo uma pessoa sensata deveria ter essa noção. Era tão lógico! Minerva não deveria ter adotado Hermione. A criança poderia lhe distrair.

-Pelo menos não está atrapalhando a rotina do castelo. – pensa em voz alta ao recostar na cadeira e fechar o arquivo.

Um suspiro. Um juntar de mãos na altura da boca. Pensamentos. Ele não gostava de não estar controlando as coisas. Simplesmente porque ele ficava vulnerável. E com a resolução de saber mais sobre a vida de Minerva e Hermione que ele levantou da cadeira e guardou o arquivo numa gaveta guardada por glamour no armário onde ele guardava sua penseira. Depois se dirigiu para o arco de entrada, fechou a porta e desceu pela gárgula. Seu destino era o recinto de Minerva.

Lá embaixo, nos aposentos de Minerva, Pomfrey ajudava a amiga a cuidar da filha enquanto Minerva guardava as roupas e objetos no novo quarto feito através duma ampliação da sala. Na parede do prolongamento do corredor da entrada. Ali protegido por uma porta de madeira, Pomfrey ninava a menina. Por ali, Minerva colocava as roupas na cômoda bege.

O quarto tinha um berço, duas janelas, uma cômoda, um trocador, um banheiro completo, espelho, poltrona acolchoada, tapete, baú de brinquedos, prateleira encima da cômoda onde ficava os livros de histórias e piso emborrachado. Pomfrey estava sentada na poltrona com uma adormecida Hermione. Minerva, com a gaveta do topo da cômoda aberta, guardava as roupas compradas em Hogsmeade. Os itens incluíam desde agasalhos à decoração. Quando ela fecha a gaveta duas leves batidas ecoam ao longe e Minerva vai até o portal de entrada do quarto de sua filha. As batidas se repetem.

Pomfrey e Minerva se fitam e a medi-bruxa assente a cabeça enquanto segura com mais firmesa a menina em sues braços. A professora puxa a varinha e vai até o hall de entrada.

-Quem é? – indaga quando chega defronte a porta.

_-Sou eu. Alvo_. – responde numa voz abafada.

Minerva guarda a varinha e abre a porta. A imponente figura de Alvo Dumbledore aparece e ela o convida para entrar.

-Ah, que bela tarde não é Minerva? – fala enquanto vai até o meio da sala e se vira para encarar a mulher. Ao se virar vê uma porta entreaberta. – Vejo que fez um outro quarto por aqui. Para Hermione?

Minerva ergue uma sombrancelha.

-O que quer?

-Desde quando fomos reduzidos a isso? – rebate. – Ora Minerva, pensei que fôssemos amigos!

Minerva o fita antes de soltar um suspiro.

-Desculpe. É que desde a sua última visita não posso ajudar nisso.

-Aquilo foi um choque para mim, minha amiga. – fala indo até a mulher. – Eu gostaria muito de conhecer Hermione. – falando olhado nos olhos dela.

-Sério?

-Claro. Ela não vai ser minha sobrinha?

Minerva sorri.

-Certo. Mas ela está dormindo. – indo abrir a porta do quarto da filha. Alvo está logo atrás e vê Pomfrey ninando a menina. Ele vê os móveis e a decoração leve e infantil do recinto. E então volta a se focar mais para a menina conforme entra mais no quarto. Ele fica focado na figura pequena nos braços da enfermeira e nem percebe que já está segurando Hermione no colo. Nem que Pomfrey tinha saído do quarto com a desculpa que precisava ir até a Ala Hospitalar. Nem que Minerva foi preparar um lanche para eles. Alvo somente olha fascinado para o ser envolto em manta amarelo-claro e que sonolentamente abria um bocejo e os olhos ainda cinza. Fitando-o curiosamente.

-Olá Hermione. – fala o homem.

A menina continua o fitando. E a defesa de Alvo desmorona como um castelo de cartas. Depois que começa não tem mais volta. É uma avalanche. E os olhos de Alvo ficam marejados. Por ter pensado tudo aquilo sobre lógica. Sobre o que é certo para se fazer numa época de guerra. Por ter espionado a vida de sua amiga. Como ele pôde ter negligenciado a luz que uma criança traz numa época de guerra. Como uma criança pode dar força e motivo para lutar mais do que meras ideologias do bem maior. Ele nunca tinha segurado uma criança tão perto. Pelo menos não desde sua irmã, Ariana. Mas isso foi há décadas atrás. Agora, mais sereno, ele finalmente entende o que é essa sensação.

Ele precisava ser perdoado. Mas como ele poderia pedir se para isso ele teria que contar o que fez? Como ele poderia exigir sinceridade de Minerva se ele mesmo não o fez. E nem o fará. Pois sente vergonha e medo de perder uma das poucas amizades que ele pode contar com a metade dos dedos da sua mão direita. Por medo ele realizou que não diria. Ocultaria. E que Merlin não deixasse que Minerva descobrisse.

"Como o mundo é hipócrita...", pensou Alvo.

Segundos depois, Minerva entra no quarto e coloca a bandeja encima da cômoda enquanto puxa uma cadeira para ficar perto de Hermione e Alvo.

-Desculpe-me, Minerva. – pesarosamente.

Minerva o fita com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Ora, Alvo. Tudo bem. O que importa é o agora. – diz pegando Hermione do colo do homem e se preparando para trocar a fralda. – Vejo que alguém se sujou aqui.

-Como cuida dela mesmo dando aula? – indaga Alvo.

-Comprei um elfo chamado Dobby em Hogsmeade. Ele cuida dela e dos meus aposentos quanto eu não estou. – pausa. – Dobby! – exclama em um tom mais alto. E num estalo um jovem elfo aparece. Ele veste roupas limpas e passadas. Uma calça verde com um suéter bege. Há um casaco da mesma cor da calça fechando o tronco. Sapatos pretos com meias brancas completam a vestimenta.

-Sim, senhora? – indaga com uma referência. Ao se levantar seus olhos se focam em Alvo. – Meu...! Diretor Dumbledore! – com medo.

Alvo ri.

-Vamos pare com isso, Dobby.

Dobby fita Minerva que assente.

-Mas é claro, . – com outra referência. – O que eu posso fazer Senhora?

-Só queria lhe apresentar para o meu amigo, Alvo Dumbledore. – fala ao colocar Hermione no estofado superior do trocador.

-Deixe que eu a ajudo, Senhora. – diz o Elfo indo até Minerva indicando que queria trocar a fralda de Hermione. A mulher o deixa e convida Alvo para uma rodada de xadrez com chá e biscoitos na sala de estar. Este aceita e gentilmente se propôs a levar a bandeja com tudo isso para a sala. Com um sorriso no rosto, ele assim o faz e se prepara para uma partida enquanto Minerva pega o estojo com as peças e o tabuleiro de uma estante da sala.


	4. Passo 4

**PASSO 4**

**31 de Outubro de 1979**

Após o jantar de Dias das Bruxas, Minerva conseguiu chegar em seus aposentos do primeiro andar de Hogwarts. Dobby que estava brincando com Hermione no chão emborrachado do quarto da menina foi dispensado por Minerva que queria passar o restante da noite com Hermione. Nem que fosse só observando-a dormir.

Assim foi realizado. Minerva colocou a menina para dormir no berço enquanto ela lia Transfiguração Hoje na poltrona ao lado daquele móvel. Por entre os artigos, a professora parava para observar a filha ou para pensar nos atos de Dumbledore. Ele tinha mudado tão rápido para uma pessoa teimosa. Especialmente quando isso envolvia Hogwarts. Entretanto seu comportamento mudou muito desde a discussão há um pouco mais de uma semana.

Os orbes verdes saem da revista e pousam no berço. Onde Hermione dormia tranquilamente. Como a mulher queria acreditar que Alvo tinha mudado!

Suspiro.

"_Talvez tenha que dar-lhe o benefício da dúvida" _

Sim. Isso seria o certo a se fazer. Ele parecia tão sincero quando ele estava com Hermione. A menina até ria e brincava com ele. Mas até que ponto isso seria verdade... Ela não saberia. Ele era mestre em Oclumência assim como ela. Mas ela não o era em Legimência. Portanto tudo seria uma incógnita. Assim como as razões que levaram Comensais da Morte à casa dos pais de sua filha. A marca negra pairando sob o edifício ainda a intrigava. E mais ainda porque eles não terminaram o trabalho.

A Ordem tinha conseguido algumas informações importantes ao longo desses quase dez dias. Contudo o fogo tinha consumido a casa inteira quando Minerva se foi. Portanto eles inferiram que todas as três pessoas tinham morrido no evento. Mas Minerva sabia de mais. Não foi assim que se sucedeu. A menina sobreviveu.

Para Moody, naquela reunião em Shell Cottage, os Comensais atacaram aquela casa aleatoriamente. Mas não foi isso que o restante da Ordem conseguiu retirar do Ministério. Rumores indicaram que Você-sabe-quem atacou aquela região porque os pais de Hermione faziam parte de uma rica família e ele queria demonstrar para as famílias ricas e puras do mundo bruxo que ele podia atacar os ricos do mundo trouxa assim como os do mundo mágico.

O que não tirava totalmente as implicações feitas por Moody. Aleatório. Mas com um fim. Medo. Espalhar a insegurança. Alvo naquela ocasião pediu para que os membros da Ordem a partir daquele dia morassem em casa sob o Fidélius. Assim foi feito e somente ontem todos os membros estavam seguros em casas. Ninguém sabia quem era o Fiel de quem. Minerva tinha uma suspeita que seria Dumbledore.

Pomfrey não tinha nenhuma opinião sobre o assunto ou se o tinha conseguia esconder muito bem. Pelo menos foi o que ela demonstrou na conversa que teve na noite anterior com sua amiga para pedir pela terceira vez desculpas por quase falar para Alvo o que vinha acontecendo com a professora há quase dez dias.

Como Minerva esperava que esses tempos sombrios passassem! Ela queira logo poder passear com sua filha pelos campos das Terras Altas. De poder andar com a mesma pelo castelo!

Suspiro. Fechar de olhos. Expressão cansada. Pelo menos ela está bem. Mas sem dúvida ela precisa conviver com pessoas da sua idade. Daqui a um ano isso será prioridade. Ela precisa se socializar. Minerva sabia disso. Mas não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer. Ao menos que alguém da Ordem tivesse filhos...

-É isso! – exclama.

Molly Weasley tem uma prole. Talvez os filhos dela pudessem brincar com Hermione quando ela crescesse. Além disso, seus irmãos Fabian e Gildeon trabalhavam para Ordem. Arthur só não o era porque tinha filhos pequenos e não podia se arriscar.

**2 de Janeiro de 1980**

Era inverno em Hogwarts. No castelo a maioria dos estudantes saíram para as férias e segundo as notícias para não voltarem. As famílias dos nascidos-trouxas, meio-sangues e traidores do sangue estavam se mudando para fora de Grã-Bratanha. Os Sonserinos na sua totalidade tinham ido curtir o feriado com suas famílas. Somente três alunos da Corvinal, cinco da Grifinória e uma Lufa-Lufa estavam no castelo. Assim, Minerva estava livre de formalidades como professora.

Ela passava os dias com Hermione que agora já ria e ficava sentada no sofá. Descobria as coisas e Minerva adorava mostrar isso para ela. Os olhar atento e concentrado fazia a mulher querer mostrar mais. Mas logo um longo e lindo bocejo iria dar fim a sessão de aprendizado e a mulher iria levar a filha para dormir.

Enquanto isso, Alvo se fechava em seu escritório com reuniões com os mesmbros da Ordem da Fênix ou pensando sobre a menina que Minerva adotou. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Outrora ele pensou em chegar perto de sua amiga para não deixar mais isso acontecer. Mas ele sabia que não podia influênciar Minerva sobre isso. Era algo tão íntimo. Afinal, seria ela quem teria a responsabilidade sobre Hermione. Contudo, a mentira e a omissão tinham lhe tocado um nervo. Ele não esperava isso de Minerva e por segurança tinha se convencido a colocar Minerva ainda próximo de si para observá-la e sem perceber tinha se apegado a menina. Como ele pode ser tão controverso!

Ele cansou de avisar a si mesmo o que isso poderia levar. Isso poderia desmoronar seus planos de observar imparcialmente as ações de Minerva. Ele tinha que ter certeza que ela era conviável. Cansou de chamar isso de absurdo. Ele era amigo dela há nos. Ela era uma das poucas pessoas que sabia de sua opção sexual. Sabia de sua história. Ela sempre seria conviável. Contudo sua ação em omitir um assunto tão importante tinha deflagrado pensamento que talvez ela não fosse. Alvo pensava que ele estava ficando paranóico. Suspiro. Mas ele não sabia o que fazer. Talvez não fosse para pensar e sim para perdoar.

Hermione.

A menina que fez os planos de Alvo mudarem. Ele tentou ficar longe dela. Mas a cada momento que ele pensava em ficar, a desculpa de visitá-la pela última vez vinha e ele ia até ela. A cada visita ele se apegava ainda mais. E mais dias passavam até que ele pensava novamente em ficar longe. Era um ciclo vicioso que ele teria que decidir definitivamente o que fazer. Ele queria sua amiga perto. Para protegê-la. Proteger sua amiga e filha dela. O pequeno ser que a cada pensamento ruim que poderia acontecer com ela era capaz de fazer sua magia ocilar. Ele ficava determinado, sem perceber, a proteger Hermione. Tão indefesa. Não era culpada por Minerva ter se afeiçoado por ela. Nem que Alvo o tenha e esteja lutando contra isso. Não. Ele não era ruim. Ele não queria se afeiçoar. As pessoas que eram próximas dele se resumiam a Minerva. Seu irmão, Alberforth tinha se afastado depois da morte de sua querida irmã Ariana. Culpa que ele carregava. Assim, o grande Dumbledore tinha medo de se afeiçoar. Porque ele leve a dor. A questão que poderia resolver suas dúvidas era se valeria a pena ou não se apegar a filha de Minerva.

Minerva e Hermione eram um pacoto junto que não poderiam ser separados. Se Alvo quisesse perdoar Minerva, ele veria Hermione. Se ele visse Minerva, ele veria Hermione. Ele se apegaria ainda mais a menina. Se ele não o fizesse, não veria Minerva nem Hermione. E perderia uma grande professora. Uma amiga de tantos anos. Ele se reprovava por pensar assim. Seus mais íntimos valores eram ambíguos. Ele não estava junto de sua amiga nesse momento importante. Pensativo, ele estava sentado na cadeira de seu escritório. Indecisão não era a sua marca. Mas estava sendo uma rotina nas últimas semanas.

**12 de Janeiro de 1980**

Alvo tinha tomado sua decisão. Não tinha no que se preocupar. Ele tinha visto ao longo desse últimos meses que Minerva continuava parcialmente a mesma. A única diferença era que ela estava mais feliz. Sorridente. Com um brilho leve e cativante. Algo que ele dava como causa a pequena filha nos aposentos dela. Sorrindo mas ainda se sentido culpado pelas suas últimas ações, Alvo se dirigia naquele final de tarde para os aposentos da mesma. Para um recomeço.

Com suas vestes azul estrelado, ele bateu na porta e foi recebido pela amiga. Minerva o convida para entrar e ambos tem a conversa que deveriam ter tido há meses.

-Sinto muito Minerva, eu não deveria ter agido daquela forma. - fala Alvo ao se sentar no sofá.

Minerva o fita e suspira, deixando a xícara de chá na mesa ao lado.

-Tudo Alvo. Eu também errei. Nós erramos. - diz o fitando. - Eu acredito que nossa amizade é mais do que isso. Sei que errei ao não te contar no momento em que fiz. Mas não posso negar que caso o fissesse talvez você fizesse algo para impedir.

-Receio que está certa Minerva. Eu tentaria te convencer do contrário. Mas agora vejo que foi uma decisão boa. Precisamos de uma luz nesse momento de trevas. - fala bebendo seu chá. - Sinceramente. - completa.

A mulher o fita. Esperando algo mais. Entretanto percebe que é Alvo que está esperando sua resposta e bebe mais um pouco de chá.

-Até onde você iria caso eu tivesse feito isso.

-Não precisamos pensar nisso.

-Eu preciso. - pausa. Ela o fita. - Alvo você sabe que Hermione é importante para mim e...

-Ela também importante para mim, Minerva. - deixando sua xícara no colo. - Ela se tornou importante. Não podemos lidar com se. Eu sou um outro homem que não poderia mais fazer hipóteses porque já penso de outra maneira. Hoje eu não faria nada. Pelo contrário. E é por isso que estou aqui Minerva. Sinto muito por tudo. Deveria ter visto isso mais cedo.

Minerva bebe mais chá.

-É tão ter você de volta meu amigo. - fala com um sorriso após beber o chá.

-Sinto muito. - sinceramente. - Mas não volte a fazer isso. - brinca.

A professora ri.

-Eu sei. - com os olhos marejados. - Bom... - recomeça. - Acho que tem uma pessoa querendo lhe ver bem ali. - fala apontando para o quarto de Hermione.

A porta estava aberta e assim era possível ver a menina brincando com Dobby no chão protegido. Alvo sorri e segue Minerva que o guia até o quarto de Hermione, onde o Diretor teve a alegria de contar uma história para ela enquanto Minerva corrigia alguns trabalhos de alunos na sala e Dobby cuidava dos aposentos.

**6 de Maio de 1980**

Minerva tinha recebido a notícia de que Lilian Potter estava esperando um filho de James há alguns meses. Contudo, sua preocupação com Hermione tinha lhe suprido seus pensamento sobre o filho dos Potter. Segundo suas informações seu nascimento seria daqui a dois meses. Já sabiam que seria um menino cujo já estava escolhido: Harry James Potter.

Contudo o inverso não acontecia. Ninguém da Ordem sabia da existência de Hermione. Não sabiam que Minerva tinha adotado uma menina. Somente Alvo, Pomfrey e Dobby sabiam dela e de sua situação. O primeiro vinha mantendo sua postura após a conversa em janeiro. Não tinha um dia que ele não fosse visitar Minerva e Hermione tanto que em Março ele pediu para ser o padrinho dela. Ao saber disso, Pomfrey se candidatou para ser madrinha. Minerva ficou surpresa mas aceitou. Assim, no final do mesmo mês Hermione tinha seu padrinho e madrinha.

Naquele dia, Minerva estava tendo uma reunião com a Ordem. A guerra estava ficando cada vez mais negra e a evasão em Hogwarts crescia. Alvo tentava acalmar as famílias mas não adiantava.

-Preciso de você como espiã. - falou Alvo em Shell Cottage para Minerva num dos quartos do segundo andar. O restante da Ordem lanchava no andar inferior.

Minervo o olhou como se ele tivesse uma segunda cabeça.

-Alvo eu tenho Hermione para criar!

-E um mundo para salvar de Voldemort! - insiste Alvo. - Eu também me preocupo com Hermione e quero vê-la crescer. Mas de que adianta vê-la crescer num mundo com Voldemort e suas ideias. Será perseguida!

Minerva se senta na cadeira e olha para Alvo.

-Eu sei. - cansada. - Eu já pensei sobre isso. Mas é tão dificil fazer...

Alvo fita a amiga com compreensão.

-Minerva...

-Mas do que ninguém eu quero vê-la crescer num mundo onde ela não corra perigo por causa de Voldemort! Suas ideias ameaçam Hermione simplesmente por estar ligada a mim e a você. - aponta. - Tudo bem Alvo. Eu vou servir como espiã.

-Ótimo. Só precisarei de suas habilidade de Animaga. Se sentir algum perigo é só sair imediatamente de onde esteja para Hogwarts. Sabe que sempre poderá aparatar para seus aposentos.

-Certo.

-Precisaremos de sua habilidade amanhã a noite. - pausa. - Moody informou que o Departamento de Aurores retiraram de grade a investigação duma casa no Pais de Gales. Preciso que você investigue lá. Fique rondando a casa. Se perceber algo de estranho me comunique.

-Precisarei ficar pelo menos uma semana por lá.

-Não isso tudo. - levantando o dedo indicador. - Somente fique por lá no seu tempo vago. Dobby e Pomfrey podem cuidar de Hermione para você durante o seu trabalho.

Minerva o fita. Pensativa.

-Eu aceito Alvo.

-Brilhante. - sorrindo. - Agora temos que tratar de seus suprimentos.

**9 de Maio de 1980**

O sol há horas já tinha sumido do céu que cobria uma região coberta por colinas e prados. Onde no alto duma dessas colinas uma casa abandonada se erguia. Um pequeno edifício de dois andares se erguia e a sua volta um pequeno bosque. Contudo uma fraca luz saia da ala direita superior. Através de uma pequena janela que era feita do mesmo material do restante da casa. Madeira. Madeira já desgastada com o tempo. Velha. Cuja pintura se alternava em abundância, falta ou mesclagem. A sujeira fazia uma grossa camada em alguns lugares. Principalmente na varanda da entrada onde velhos e quebrados bancos e cadeiras ficavam do jeito que foram deixados há anos. Os três degraus que davam entrada para o piso da varanda tinha o seu último quedrado e com a tábua levantada para cima. Arbustos quebradiços rodeavam a varanda e preenchiam o jardim até se misturarem com o bosque.

Um gato malhado andava futivamente pelo jardim. Tenteva chegar perto da casa. Era Minerva que já estava ali por alguns minutos. Fazendo o que Alvo tinha lhe pedido. Nos últimos dois dias ninguém tinha aparecido. Até que hoje ela viu uma fraca luz vinda da casa. Seu coração acelerava a cada passo que ela dava na direção da casa. Ela precisava ser rápida e estar atenta. Voldemort tinha Nagini que poderia lhe atacar pelas costas. Minerva não queria ser jantar de cobra. Portanto ela iria verificar quem estava, escutar por alguns minutos e sair dali imediatamente.

Sussuros surgiam no seu horizonte conforme ela se aproximava. Rapidamente ela pula na janela encorberta pela cortina. Por sorte essa janela era a mesma do recinto de onde estavam vindo o som. Assim, ela pode escutar.

-Não quero que me dessobedeççammm de novo. - fala uma voz fria. Parecendo uma cobra. Minerva gela. Ela sabia a fama daquela voz. Ela só poderia indicar um nome. Voldemort. Segurando a respiração e tentando respirar rasamente, Minerva enconsta ainda mais a cabeça a janela.

-Sim, senhor. Eu e Bella não vamos...

-Calado Lúcio! - fala Você-Sabe-Quem. - Seus atosss impertinentesss demosstraram o quanto vocccê não me ressspeita. Masss eu ssou uma pessssoa piedosssa e lhe dei sssegunda chance. Não quero mais atos como aquelesss feitossss com oss trouxasss no ano passsssado.

-Sinto muito. Pensei que os Grangers era uma boa escolha.

Silêncio.

-Crúcio!

Gritos de dor.

-Eu falei para ficar calado! - esbraveja Voldemort. - Você e Bella não deveriam ter ido atrás dos trouxasss! Isso que cussstou a minha estadia no meu outro esconderijo.

-Este não terá problemas, milorde.

Silêncio.

-Claro que não. Eu mesmo me encarreguei de Imperiar o auror para desistir da investigação aqui. - pausa. - Sssou piedoso poiss cuidei da vida de sseus companheiross. Se eless aqui estivessem com certeza morreriam.

Minerva fica chocada. Um tal chamado Lúcio e Bella tinham sido os culpados pela morte dos pais de Hermione e que um auror no ministéirio estava sob o domínio de Voldemort. Ela precisava sair dali! Imediantamente. Informações como essa precisavam ser reportada imediantamente. Noutro dia ela poderia continuar a busca. Estava ficando perigoso.

Mais tarde, no escritório do Diretor, Minerva olhava aflitavamente para o Diretor. Ele a fita. Perguntando gestualmente pelo relatório da noite. Ela por sua vez abre a boca para começa a falar.


	5. Passo 5

**PASSO 5  
**

**19 de maio de 1980**

As buscas de Minerva no ermo local onde Voldemort estava se escondendo continuou para além de suas expectativas. Ela não podia ajudar. Nem Alvo. A cada ida, mais descobertas. Apesar de algumas serem chocantes. Primeiro. Alvo sabia que Voldemort podia estar infiltrado no Ministério. Contudo ele confia em Moody no Departamento dos Aurores e alguém naquela seção estava sob o efeito de _Imperius_.

Era alguém conhecido. Capaz de falar com Moody e Kingsley. Pessoas para quem ele deu informações diferentes. Jogo-duplo. Merlin! _Por isso que as incursões do Departamento e da Ordem não tinham surtido efeitos._ Mais do que isso, era preciso tomar cuidado e reavaliar os aurores do Ministério.

Moody ficou atônico e saiu murmurando _Vigilância ConstanteI _ para si mesmo enquanto saia do escritório de Dumbledore em Hogwarts com suas tarefas como Membro da Ordem já estabelecidas. Ele teria que investigar seus próprios colegas. Inclusive Kingsley. Sem que ninguém percebesse. Contudo, ele não sabia que Alvo tinha mandado Kingsley fazer o mesmo com Olho-Tonto. Investigá-lo. Convergindo as informações, Alvo pensava estar sendo neutro e capaz de ter informações mais abrangentes e ao mesmo tempo de cada um de seus membros.

Ao mesmo tempo, Minerva estava muito ocupada. Corrigir as provas, aconselhar os estudantes dos N.O.M.S e N.I.E.M.S e ainda cuidar de sua filha estavam-na deixando sem tempo. Ela não tinha muitas ocasiões para pensar sobre a descoberta de que foi Lucius Malfoy e Bellatrix Lestrange os culpados pela morte dos pais biológicos de sua filha. Era uma sensação estranha. Ela os odiava e ao mesmo tempo não podia pensar mais em sua vida sem a menina que eles colocaram na sua vida sem querer.

Destino.

Uma coisa que Minerva sempre pensou que pudesse mudar. Mas depois disso ela simplesmente mudou sua opinião. As coisas aconteciam porque tinham que acontecer. Como diria Alvo, ela era uma nova mulher com uma nova maneira de pensar o que impossibilitaria ela de pensar do que poderia ter sido. Um Vira-Tempo não poderia ser usado para impedir a destruição da casa dos Grangers, a família anterior de Hermione.

Não poderia porque sua filha era parte si. Apesar das circunstâncias serem tão ruins. Além disso, Alvo conseguiu descobrir uma das ligações do assassinato dos Grangers sem saber que eram os pais de Hermione. Sim, Minerva não contou. Omitiu. Para Alvo a casa consumiu as três pessoas que estavam dentro. Assim como para o Ministério. Hector Dagworth-Granger. Este era o nome. Fundador da Mais Extraordinária Sociedade de Cervejeiros. Hector tinha conhecido Mary Perry, a avó biológica de Hermione que tinha acabado de perder o namorado, John, na segunda guerra mundial. Contudo, ela estava grávida de John. Dario ao conhecê-la convenceu Mary a se casar com ele e assim, adotou Mathew, filho de John, e lhe deu seu sobrenome Granger. Isso foi durante a guerra contra Grindelwald.

Hector cuidou de sua família. Entretanto quando Mary morreu, ele ficou muito mal e abandonou seu filho adotivo de dezoito anos. Hector pagava as custas da faculdade de Mathew mas raramente o via. Nem foi no casamento dele em 1977 com Katherine Stevenson. Nem foi conhecer sua filha. Voldemort soube disso tudo e começou a chantagear com Hector a vida de sua família trouxa em troca de esconderijo.

Segundo Alvo, a conexão é que Lucius e Bellatrix atacaram a única chantagem que Voldemort tinha para se esconder numa casa escondida por Fidélis que não fosse de um Comensal e assim despistar os Aurores do Ministério.

-Como você sabe disso, Alvo eu não..

-Hector foi procurar meu irmão no final de Outubro pedindo abrigo. Na realidade ele está por lá agora. Albeforth sempre foi um excelente cervejeiro e também faz parte da Sociedade de Cervejeiros que Hector criou. Assim, ele se escondeu junto com um amigo. – fala Alvo fitando Minerva por cima dos óculos.

Era por causa de Hector que Minerva estava preocupada. O homem deveria estar muito triste por saber que os Grangers tinham morrido. Mas ele tinha o direito de saber que uma pessoa tinha sobrevivido. Ela se sentia obrigada. Era uma obrigação. Se fosse o contrário ela faria gostaria de saber se alguma parte da família dela tinha sobrevivido.

Mas ela não poderia ir até Albeforth se Alvo soubesse. Nem enviar carta. Poderia cair em mãos erradas. Ela precisa ir pessoalmente. Contudo nesses tempos difíceis, ela não poderia ir assim normalmente.

Esses eram seus pensamentos enquanto ela dava banho na sua filha num pequena banheira. A criança se divertia em molhar tudo. Em outra ocasião, Minerva poderia ter advertido a menina, mas hoje não. Seus pensamentos eram profundos. Sua expressão, severa. Ela vinha escondendo a verdade do homem. Dos homens. De Alvo e Hector. E ele precisava saber que sua neta estava viva.

-O que eu posso fazer? – pergunta ao ensaboar a menina. A pequena solta sond indecifráveis e dá um sorriso sem dentes. Minerva dá um terno sorriso e tira o sabão da testa de sua filha antes de beijar o local. – Acho que estou me preocupando demais.

Suspiro.

Uma ideia surge na mente de mulher. Como ela não tinha pensado nessa solução antes? Ela poderia ir até a Cabeça de Javali durante uma excursão da escola à Hogsmeade ou... Usar a passagem do retrato na Sala Precisa. Era uma ligação que Alvo construiu caso seu irmão se sentisse em perigo durante a guerra contra Grindelwald. Se ele assim o sentisse, poderia fugir para Hogwarts em segurança.

Mas como não ter certeza de que Hector não estará sob efeito de _Imperius _? Ela não podia arriscar. Talvez ela tenha que esperar essa guerra toda acabar para poder falar com Hector sobre a única sobrevivente de sua família.

-Au. Au. – fala Hermione ao ficar fascinada pelo seu reflexo na água.

Minerva ri e continua a dar banho na menina.

Lá encima, Alvo estava tendo uma conversa com Hector. Albeforth tinha trazido o cervejeiro para ficar no castelo, pois pensava que ali ele estaria mais seguro. Além disso, ele tinha alguns problemas com Slughorn que queria se mudar para o campo, longe da escola.

-Não pense que isso será o recomeço para nós. – falou Alberforth rudemente para Alvo. – Eu não esqueci o passado. – e saindo do escritório do irmão. Hector já estava sentado defronte Alvo. Este olhou tristemente para onde o irmão saiu antes de suspirar e mudar sua expressão para seu eu imponente.

-Bom dia Hector. – fala Alvo.

-Bom dia Alvo. Eu mal posso agradecer o que seu irmão disse que está fazendo por mim! – com os olhos lacrimejantes. – Depois que Mary faleceu eu não tive mais ânimo para viver e...

Alvo ergue a mão.

-Calma amigo. Sei que esse assunto é muito delicado para você. Quer um pouco de chá?

Hector confirma.

-Sim. Mas depois que aquele verme fez eu preciso fazer de tudo para honrar minha família. – Fala pesarosamente. Se eu pelo menos estivesse ao seu lado talvez eu...

Alvo lhe entrega chama um Elfo Doméstico para lhe trazerem chá. Depois que ele se vai, o Diretor responde. Ele o fita seriamente.

-O que o Senhor fez ao esconder Voldemort foi um erro terrível. – Hector abre a boca para refutar. Mas Alvo ergue a mão e continua. – Eu entendo que estava protegendo sua família. Estava acuado. Eu também não posso criticar ninguém. Cometi um erro gravíssimo no passado e sei que os homens cometem erros. Uns sabendo que estão errados. Outros, pensando em acertos. Sei que o senhor se encaixa na segunda opção. Portanto, quero lhe ajudar.

-Obrigado!

-Por isso quero lhe oferecer o cargo de Professor de Poções aqui em Hogwarts como meio de se esconder de Voldemort e seus seguidores.

Hector o olha com olhos marejados e aceita a proposta.

-Só preciso das minhas coisas. Elas estão na minha casa principal. Um que Voldemort não conseguiu entrar. A que ele e seus comparsas entraram era um chalé na Irlanda. Mas essa fica perto de Inverness. É o meu escritório de Poções. Ali eu só tenho meus equipamentos e livros de poções.

-Ir sozinho pode ser perigoso. – pondera Alvo. – Mas acho que tenho uma boa pessoa para te escoltar. – pensativo.

-Quem? – pergunta o homem de olhos verdes e de cabelos e barba grisalhos. Uma aparência de quase cinquenta apesar de ter der setenta anos.

-Minerva McGonagall – e hoje você teve sorte. Ela está hoje aqui e acho que podemos convencê-la a ir com o Senhor até seu escritório para o empacotamento de suas coisas.

Hector não poderia estar mais radiante. Sua vida parecia ter ganhado rumo. Um trabalho em Hogwarts. Longe de Voldemort. Protegido por Alvo Dumbledore.

Minutos depois, enquanto Minerva colocava Hermione para dormir no berço, leves batidas ecoaram na sala. Ela sabia de onde isso vinha. Da porta de entrada. Confusa por não ter convidado ninguém e curiosa por saber quem é, a mulher ajeitou seu robe verde e ajeitou seus cabelos num coque alto. Fechou a porta do quarto de sua filha e foi até a porte de entrada para ver quem estava batendo na porta. Para seu espanto duas pessoas estavam do outro lado da porta. Alvo Dumbledore e um desconhecido homem.

-Professor Dumbledore? – indaga confusa.

Dumbledore sorri.

-Ah, vejo que chegamos em mal hora. – pausa. – Mas seremos breves. Este aqui é o Sr. Dagworth-Granger. Ele será o nosso novo professor de poções. Só que ele precisa ter uma escolta para pegar seus pertences na sua casa.

Minerva fica chocada.

- Dagworth-Granger de Hector Dagworth-Granger ?

-Creio que sim, Sra. McGonnagall. – fala Hector sorrindo atrás de Alvo. Minerva fita o homem e engole seco. Seus planos de visita-lo esporadicamente num futuro próximo tinham desabados e segundo Alvo ela teria que conviver com o homem no próximo ano letivo. Merlin!

-E então você aceita? – indaga Alvo.

-E-eu? – pausa. – S-sim. – desnorteada.

Com breves despedidas, Alvo lhe informa que dentro de uma hora eles partirão. " Para aproveitar a luz do sol e não voltar na escuridão", segundo ele. Quando Minerva fechou a porta ela não tinha ideia de qual missão ela tinha aceitado. Somente quando ela se sentou no sofá para pensar sobre o que aconteceu que se deu conta que tinha se aceitado passar um final de tarde com Hector. para empacotar seus pertences.

-Argh! – frustrada. O que ela poderia fazer? Sua própria mente estava lhe passando para trás. Era para ela elaborar um plano antes de começar a ver Hector. Não depois!

-Agora não tem como voltar... – fala ao ir para o seu quarto e assim começar a se arrumar. – Tenho que chamar Dobby. Dobby!

Num estalo o elfo aparece na sua frente, já dentro do quarto.

-Sim, Senhora? – pergunta o elfo sorridente.

-Passar o restante do dia fora. Não sei a hora que vou voltar. Por isso preciso que fique com Hermione até eu voltar. Está bem? – o elfo concorda. – Se ela ficar doente ou se machucar não hesite em leva-la para Pomfrey ou Alvo. Entendeu?

-Sim, Senhora. – indo para fora do quarto. Pela porta aberta, Minerva vê o Elfo no quarto de Hermione. Ele está concentrado. Observando Hermione enquanto ela dorme. Minerva ri. Elfos levam tudo ao pé da letra. Balançando a cabeça, ela se lembra do que tem que fazer e fecha a porta para se arrumar com privacidade.


	6. Passo 6

**PASSO 6**

**19 de Maio de 1980**

Minerva e Hector aparataram perto dum ermo vale. Era ao entardecer. Ao redor, prados e na linha do horizonte havia montanhas. Minerva olhou confusa para o local de o homem tinha lhe levado através da aparatação. Sentindo-se em perigo, ela tocou na sua varinha a espera da ação de Hector. Este tranquilamente levou a mão direita ao bolso de sua calça.

McGonagall segurou com mais força a varinha.

O homem retira do bolso um pergaminho e o mostra para Minerva.

_Hector Granger mora em Shildfire_

Ele a fita com um sorriso enquanto ao fundo aparece uma pequena cabana de madeira de apenas dois andares. No primeiro andar uma pequena varanda elevada por dois degraus dava acesso a porta de madeira e a janela de vidro. Há uma fina camada de poeira por ali. Um banco ficava ao embaixo da janela e ao lado da porta.

Hector foi o primeiro a se movimentar e sobe os degraus. Parando na porta ele procura no seu bolso alguma coisa. Minerva o fita com uma sobrancelha levantada antes de segui-lo até subir os degraus. Do bolso do homem sai uma chave pendurada pela mão anteriormente citada. Um chaveiro em forma de pomo de ouro aparece seguido por uma argola, ganchos e a chave.

-Gosto dessas coisas trouxas. – fala ao mostrar o chaveiro. – Chamam-no de chaveiro. – colocando a chave na fechadura, girando-a e abrindo a porta. Ao empurrar, uma onda de poeira é levantada e o ar de dentro da casa é revelado. Poeira.

Minerva coloca a mão no nariz. O cheiro é insuportável. Hector a vê e pede desculpas.

O primeiro andar consistia num salão único com biblioteca, lareira, sofá e nos fundos, mesa com cadeira para o trabalho. Uma escada subia atrás do sofá. O armário embaixo da escada servia como prateleira para livros. Uma janela encima da mesa de trabalho e uma ao lado da lareira iluminava o local juntamente com a janela defronte a escada. Pesadas cortinas esverdeadas estavam presas a cada lado das janelas.

-Precisamos empacotar tudo isso daqui. – fala Hector puxando um saco de couro dos bolsos e começando a levar seus pertences para o saco que posteriormente se mostrou expansível. Minerva pigarreia e começa a fazer o mesmo com a sua sacola roxa com estampa das Esquisitonas dada por Sirius Black.

Meia hora é gasta no empacotamento dos pertences do primeiro andar até que eles chegam ao segundo. Para este, cada um pega caixas de fósforos que Minerva transfigura em malões próprios para pertences de Poções. Caldeirões, ingredientes, facas, balanças, colheres, vidros, pergaminhos, penas, tinta, tudo.

Estranhamente Minerva ficou triste ao notar que eles tinham terminado tudo.

-Bom, acho que terminamos. – falou Hector ao descer as escadas. – Devemos voltar já escureceu. – pondera.

Minerva fita-o descer as escadas e o segue depois de alguns segundos.

Enquanto Hector e Minerva estavam empacotando, Alvo observava o pôr-do-sol de seu escritório. Uma mancha alaranjada misturada com feixes vermelhos cobria o céu de Hogwarts e luminosidade invadia o escritório do Diretor. Além de bater no seu rosto e ser refletida por seus óculos.

Ele estava apreensivo. A luta contra Voldemort ficava cada vez mais difícil. Ele precisava ser a rocha da luz. Se ele fraquejasse, a luz poderia ficar desunida. Ele esperava que hoje ele tivesse conseguido um bom aliado. Hector era considerado um dos melhores cervejeiros atuais. Ele tinha que mantê-lo por perto. Ele sabia que Voldemort gostaria de persuadir Granger para o lado do mal.

Um sorriso surgiu no seu rosto.

Mas seus próprios Comensais tinha jogado a chance para o vento. Pelos seus cálculos, ele poderia adivinhar quem poderia ter sido a pessoa que deu a falsa ordem. Regulus Black. Tinham encontrado o corpo dele numa vala perto de Northamberland. Alvo sabia que o irmão de Sirius era um Comensal. Então era estranho ver um Black, da família mais pura dos bruxos, ter sido morto a toa. Não depois de desaparecer por meses.

Deve ter sido algo grande. Por isso, Alvo ligava os pontos. Regulus tinha dado a falsa ordem para Lucius e Bellatrix para atacar a fonte de barganha de Voldemort com Hector. Por isso fugiu, mas conseguiu ser capturado. Mas porque ele deu essa ordem? Regulus era o Comensal mais chegado a Voldemort.

O que fez ele mudar?

Alvo não sabia. Era algo muito subjetivo. O que importava era a ação ou talvez Voldemort esteja desconfiado de todos os Comensais e acabou levando um contra os outros. Regulus deve ter tido a ideia tola de colocar Bellatrix e Lucius numa situação complicada e assim ascender. Contudo, o tiro saiu pela culatra e ele foi o perseguido.

Com certeza, Alvo pensava, Hector seria uma grande força. Um grande cervejeiro nas mãos de Voldemort. Por sorte ou azar Voldemort não conseguiu. Sua fonte de barganha virou ódio. Hector não ajudaria Voldemort. Se Alvo conhecesse bem o cervejeiro diria que ele querer vingança. Honrar a família que ele tinha.

"Pobre homem...", pensou o Diretor ao pensar no que aconteceu. Dumbledore nunca teve filhos ou netos. Por isso só poderia supor como a dor seria.

"O que eu faria se Hermione morresse?", indagou-se com observar feixes roxos surgir no horizonte. A noite se aproximava. Alvo se indagava se a dor poderia ser comparada a perda de pequena que alegrava seus dias deprimidos.

Se fosse, ele descobriu, seria uma dor insuportável. Tocando a testa enrugada em preocupação, Alvo se apoiou no parapeito da janela e suspirou. " Ele não deseja isso para ninguém" Por isso para ele toda a vida era importante. Afinal, todo o homem é insubstituível se ele tiver amigos. E todas as pessoas têm amigos ou conhecidos. Assim, ninguém deve morrer. Contudo, ele pensou, às vezes para proteger aqueles que amamos temos que fazer concessões.

Mas ele faria de tudo para evitar mortes. Talvez ele pudesse prender todos os Comensais e Voldemort do mesmo modo que ele prendeu Grindewald há todos esses anos.

"Mas Voldemort não é Grindelwald", pondera rapidamente. "Ninguém é igual à outra pessoa. As coisas não se desenvolvem da mesma maneira...", suspiro.

**20 de Maio de 1980**

Ficou decidido que Hector se instalaria numa sala do corredor do terceiro andar. Ali, ele teria um aposento capaz de se estender conforme a necessidade dele. Hector passou o dia inteiro arrumando e ajeitando sua nova casa. Cansou de agradecer Alvo por isso. Minerva por sua vez usou a desculpa de ter que corrigir trabalhos dos alunos para se isolar com sua filha nos seus aposentos.

Na verdade, ela estava dividida. Ela queria contar sobre Hermione. Mas ao mesmo tempo queria assegurar sua guarda para com a menina. Minerva não sabia como Hector iria reagir. Nem Alvo Dumbledore. Ela precisava pensar. Estar sozinha com sua filha.

Hermione.

Minerva fez tudo o que ela planejava. Corrigiu todos os trabalhos dos alunos pendentes. Leu Transfiguração Hoje. Corrigiu os artigos. Cuidou de sua Filha. Brincou com Hermione. E pensou nos seus problemas.

Vinte de Maio foi um dia chuvoso. Nebuloso. Capaz de deixar o vidro de cada janela esfumaçado. Minerva colocou um feitiço climatizador dentro de seus aposentos para poder ficar dentro dele. Assim foi o seu dia. Nebuloso.

O oposto de Alvo que teve o dia repleto de reuniões. A primeira foi com Hector. O cervejeiro queria a aprovação da extensão dos seus aposentos para a colocação de uma área para poções. Alvo reforçou a ideia de que os aposentos são de Hector e ele tem que decidir o que quer colocar dentro de. A segunda reunião foi com os Governadores. Eles queriam uma prévia de como seria o ano levito seguinte. A prévia dos professores. Alvo disse que ainda era cedo para ter a certeza dos professores no ano seguinte. A terceira reunião foi Pomfrey. Hogwarts estava sob uma epidemia de Gripe Dracônica. A quarta reunião foi com Moody, Kingsley, James, Sirius e os irmãos Prewett.

Discutiram sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Hector. Regulus. Andy Crawford, o chefe dos Aurores que estava sob _Imperius_ e que foi descoberto por Moody, o novo Chefe do Departamento dos Aurores. Voldemort.

No final, Alvo ficou com James para conversar sobre sua esposa e seu filho que estava para nascer. Harry.

-Deve nascer no final de Julho. – diz o pai orgulhoso.

Foi uma conversa leve, diferente da anterior. Depois, Alvo se retirou para ir jantar no Salão Principal com os estudantes.

**28 de Maio de 1980**

Minerva já estava fora de seus aposentos há alguns dias. Na realidade desde que Hector foi incumbido por Alvo para fazer Poções para a enfermaria. Com o cervejeiro ocupado, Minerva se viu livre para sair mais dos seus aposentos. Mais do que simplesmente idas para dar aula e comer junto com o corpo docente no Salão Principal.

Ali rumores sobre a saída de Slughorn de Hogwarts começou a surgir. Afinal, Horácio não media palavras para dizer sobre sua animação sobre a aposentadoria. E Hermione crescia aos poucos. Já balbuciava palavras e se erguia desajeitadamente do solo. Ainda precisava de apoio como os móveis. Mas já ficava de pé.

Foram momentos em que Minerva viu e prometeu nunca mais esquecer. Contudo eles eram breves e logo a professora voltava a ficar pensativa. Sua decisão sobre contar sobre o paradeiro da neta de Hector era considerado hipócrita por ela. Mas _ela_ era uma mãe com medo. _Ela_ decidiu que por hora não contaria nada para ele.

**12 de Junho de 1980**

As aulas em Hogwarts chegaram ao seu fim e com isso Slughorn deixou Hogwarts no mesmo expresso com os alunos. Naquela noite, com o castelo sem alunos e já sem alguns professores, Alvo pôde fazer uma coisa que há tempo não fazia. Desde o início de Junho ele não pôde. Visitar Hermione e com ela passar um dia inteiro. Foi um dia fantástico onde ele tentou com poucos avanços fazer com que Hermione falasse seu nome.

-Auuo. – dizia a menina concentrada.

Minerva, que ficou todo tempo nos seus aposentos viu os dois por ali. Ora brincando. Ora ensinando. Ora lanchando. Enfim. Foi um dia calmo e tranquilo. Hector estava ainda mais ocupado, pois organizava as poções e os utensílios nas masmorras. Tudo que Minerva queria. Ela não queria lembrar como ela estava engano o direito dele de saber que uma parte da família dele ainda vivia. Que ele ainda tinha alguém para chamar de seu. Ela estava sendo hipócrita. Ela sabia disso. Pois ela também quer Hermione justamente por chamar de sua. Sua filha.

**15 de Junho de 1980**

-ALVO! ALVO! – gritava Moody ao entrar no escritório do Diretor em Hogwarts.

Dumbledore se levanta da sua cadeira e fica preocupado. Era o início de uma bela manhã de verão e Minerva e Hermione aproveitavam o dia para passear no castelo além de terem planos de um piquenique à beira do lago. Um plano que Alvo estava incluído já que Hector continuava a arrumação das masmorras. Segundo ele, sua meta era fazer uma lista dos suprimentos necessários para o próximo ano letivo. Hector tinha combinado com Dumbledore para entregar a lista amanhã pela manhã.

-O que foi Alastor?

-MALDITOS COMENSAIS! ALVO! – diz Alastor ao ir de encontro a mesa do Diretor. Ele está em prantos. Alastor estava com os olhos marejados. – Pegaram Matilda, Alvo. Pegaram Maltilda...

Alvo fica chocado. Ele vai até o amigo e o abraça. Matilda era irmã de Alastor. Sua irmã mais nova. Dumbledore sabia muito bem como era a dor de perder a irmã mais nova.

-Eu sinto muito, Alastor. – fala para o amigo.

-Eu quero pegar aqueles...! – com raiva. – Eles vão pagar!

Dumbledore o fita com firmeza.

-É isso que eles querem que nos metamos numa vingança desenfreada. Eles perderam Hector, Alastor. Estão querendo que nós percamos alguém precioso para nós.

Alastor o fita com determinação.

-Acha mesmo que vou deixar isso barato? – sinistramente. – Eu vou lá, Alvo. E não tente me impedir. É pessoal. – pausa. – Pensei que poderia me AJUDAR! – Fala indo embora.

Dumbledore o vê sair antes de se sentar na sua mesa com as mãos na cabeça. O que ele iria fazer? Há certas coisas que um homem tem que fazer para descansar sua alma. Mas isso iria por em risco uma guerra. Merlin! Pobre Matilda. Pobre Alastor.

Depois de segundos assim, Dumbledore começa a procurar Alator através de um pêndulo cujo final é uma pedra transparente. Minutos se passam assim até que ele o acha. A pedra aponta para uma pequena ilha no canal de mancha. Murmurando a loucura de Alastor, Alvo fita sua Fênix que pousa no seu braço.

-Precisamos encontrar Alastar. Ilha de Ouessant. Canal da Mancha.

Em labaredas de fogo, Alvo aparata em conjunto com sua Fênix que o guia no caminho. Depois de segundo por entre as chamas, elas se desvanecem e defronte à Alvo aparece uma enseada circundada por falésias e embaixo um mar revolto. Ali, do outro lado, havia uma torre trouxa e na ponta uma casa na ponta da falésia. Por ali uma silhueta de Alastor lutava contra cinco Comensais.

Pegando sua varinha, ele envia um Patrono para Minerva. " Chame a Ordem. Ilha de Ouessant. Temos uma luta inesperada, Minerva. "

Seus olhos nem veem seu patrono partir. Ele segura sua varinha e avança. Se preparando para o combate.

Em Hogwarts, Minerva estava passeando com sua filha pelos gramados da propriedade quando o conhecido patrono corpóreo duma Fênix prateada surge na sua frente. Ela congela. Algo está errado. Alvo só usa seu patrono em situações de emergência.

A Fênix abriu a boca e dela surgiu a voz de Alvo.

" Chame a Ordem. Ilha de Ouessant. Temos uma luta inesperada. Alvo"

-Pelas barbas de Merlin, Alvo! – exclama Minerva antes de chamar Dobby e pedir para que ele as leve para seus aposentos rapidamente. Ele, segurando as mãos de cada uma, o faz num estalo. Lá dentro ela pede para Dobby tomar conta da menina. Dobby leva a menina par ao quarto. Minerva fica séria. E assim que ela começa a enviar patronos para o restante da Ordem com o mesmo recado com a diferença de que ela não usou 'Minerva'. Com tudo terminado, ela pega sua varinha e imediatamente aparata para a região onde Alvo pediu.


	7. Passo 7

**PASSO 7**

**15 de Junho de 1980**

Alvo juntamente com o restante da Ordem conseguiram salvar Alastor do seria um suicídio. No entanto este último ficou com sequelas. Perdeu um olho e no seu lugar, Alvo deu um artefato antigo que tinha encontrado pelas suas viagens quando mais jóvem. Um olho mágico capaz de girar para direções absurdas e distintas da do olho normal. Alguns membro da Ordem levaram leves arranhõs e foram medicados por Madame Pomfrey imediatamente.

Minerva tinha sofrido pequenas escoriações e por isso demorou para voltar aos seus aposentos. Teve que ficar com Pomfrey na Ala Hospitalar. Quando a professora de transfiguração chegou em casa e pôde ver Hermione dormir tranquilamente, um choro baixinho fez ela derramar lágrimas. De todos os seus medos durante a luta, mais até do que perder sua vida, Minerva ficou com medo de quem poderia cuidar de sua filha. De deixá-la sozinha. Dela ficar sozinha pela segunda vez. De não saber se ela ficaria bem.

Então, quando ela pegou a menina ainda adormecida nos braços e a levou para o seu quarto onde ela dormiu junto com a filha na cama dossel, foi como um paraíso. Ela estava perto de Hermione. Assim ela passou a noite. Com ela. Onde uma mão protetora pousava sob a menina.

**17 de Junho de 1980**

Alvo ficou irado com Alastor. Pela sua imprudência e ficou boa parte da manhã numa longa reunião com o mesmo. "Seus atos poderiam ter custado vida inocentes!", disse o Diretor para agora Olho-Tonto.

Hector ficou ocupado facbricando poções extras para a Ala Hospitalar. Ele não sabia o por quê de de repente a enfermaria ter ficado com o estoque perigosamente vazio se ele tinha feito tantas poções. Ele sabia que algo tinha acontecido mas prefiriu ficar calado. Obedientemente, ele ouviu o pedido de Alvo para a fabricação de mais poções e se enclausurou nas masmorras onde vidros com líquido dentro começaram a ser produzidos em escala absurda.

Minerva tirou o dia de folga. Seus planos se resumiam em piquennique com Hermione na propriedade do castelo. E assim lá foi ela com uam cesta cheia de guloseimas numa mão e Hermione noutra. Monstro trotava atrás com as cadeiras e a bolsa com as coisas da menina. Eles andaram pelo gramado até se estabelecerem sob a sombra duma árvora à beira do lago. Ali, Minerva transfigurou uma pedra num tronco de madeira grande o bastante para caber as guloseimas que a mãe trouxe. Cerca de três pratos: travessa com biscoitos de gergilim, chocolate com avelãs e baunilha e aveia. Prato com cheesecake. E finalmente travessa com um petisco salgado. Havia também uma travessa com bule de chá, leite, xícara, pote com pedras de açúcar; uma garrafa com café; potinhos com comida de Hermione e uma pequena mamadeira com suco dentro.

Uma toalha verde foi estendida sobre o tronco de madeira e outra sob o chão onde Minerva e Hermione estavam sentadas. Monstros brincava alegremente pela orla do lago. Ao fundo a cabana de Hagrid onde o mesmo plantava alguma coisa na sua horta. Fang labia as mãos do dono tentando comer as sementes.

O ar era um pouco mais leve. Inspirando profundamente e tentando apreciar a paisagem, Minerva brincava com sua filha.

**21 de Junho de 1980**

Foi um dia triste para todos em Hogwarts. Matilda Moody estava tendo seu funeral em Godric Hallow. Minerva deixou sua filha com Dobby mais uma vez e foi prestar suas últimas honrar para a esposa de Alastor. Alvo se encontrou com Minerva na porta do castelo e, juntos, foram ao triste evento.

**2 de Julho de 1980**

Era um dia normal para o verão em Hogwarts. Minerva estava ensinando sua filha a andar nos seus aposentos enquanto Alvo tinha ido com Hector para os Estados Unidos comprar ingredientes de poções para o próximo ano letivo. Segundo o Diretor, ele ficaria fora por algumas semanas. Assim, Minerva ficou sozinha no castelo.

A criança esalava determinação. Um passo sem jeito. Outro. E outro. Com as mãos segurando as de Minerva. Andando com apoio. Minerva vestia uma bermuda vermelha e uma blusa de manga curta. Hermione estava de short rosa e regata branca. Os cabelos castanho da menina estavam soltos assim como os de Minerva.

Estavam em casa.

"Isso. Vamos. Um depois do outro", falava Minerva para a menina que a fitava momentaneamente para depois voltar a ficar focada na sua tarefa de se equilibrar em dois pés.

Minerva então teve a ideia de largar as mãos da filha para ver se a menina conseguia andar sem apoio. Lentamente ela largou-as e se afastou. Hermione andava sem jeito. Mas mantinha-se de pé. De repente, ela se desequilibra e tomba.

Mas não enconta no solo. Fica flutuando centímetros do chão antes de pousar tranquilamente no piso. Minerva fita a menina. Chocada. Ou ela estava sonhando ou Hermione tinha feito magia acidental. A menina que ela pegou dos trouxas naquele fatídico acidente era nascida-trouxa! Com um sorriso nos lábios e muito feliz, ela pega a menina assustada do chão e a levanta. Trazendo para o seu colo, ela sorri.

-Mas hora veja! Minha menininha é uma bruxa! - rindo. - Oh, querida! - Diz abraçando a menina. - Estou tão feliz. Pena que Alvo não esteja aqui...

** -**Mama. - diz rindo e levantando os braços, querendo tentar de novo.

Assim faz Minerva para mais uma rodada de aprendizado.

**17 de Julho de 1980**

Alvo finalmente voltou com Hector de sua viajema até os Estados Unidos. Tinha sido desgastante. Mas produtiva. Alvo reanimou suas antigas amizades com os bruxos norte-americanos, comprou ingredientes e ganhou doações de livros para a biblioteca de Hogwarts. Cerca de mil livros. Madame Pince recebeu uma nota de que seus serviços estavam sendo necessários em Hogwarts quando Alvo ainda estava por lá. Quando ele pousou pelo Flu no seu escritório, Madame Pince tinha acabado de chegar por ali. Hector tinha pousado nos seus próprios aposentos.

"Mil livros para catalogar...Merlin!", exclamou Madame Pince ruidosamente para o divertimento de Alvo. "Nas férias!", disse a mulher ao sair do escritório.

Com um sorriso no rosto, Alvo foi visitar Minerva e Hermione. Depois, segundo sua agenda formulada antes de chegar, ele deveria ter uma reunião com os irmão Prewett e Alastor mais tarde.

Minerva estava dando o café da manhã à Hermione na mesa de jantar enquanto Dobby ajeitava os aposentos. Na noite anterior ela tinha recebido uma carta de Alvo indicando que nos próximos dias ele voltaria para a Escócia. Foi uma notícia bem vinda. Minerva queria logo contar a novidade para Alvo. Ainda mais depois dela ter presenciado outros ataques de magia acidental.

O segundo ataque aconteceu no dia seguinte à primeira. Hermione queria que Minerva lesse uma história para ela. Só que ela queria o livro da capa roxa. Sem saber falar a cor, Hermione balbuciou algo indecifrável para Minerva que acabou por pegar um brinquedo para a menina. Hermione continuou apontando para o alto. Indicando o livro. Minerva pegou um livro. De capa verde. A menina fez cara de choro e apontou novamente. Foi quando o livro roxo saiu voando para o colo da filha da professora que ria de felicidade.

O terceiro evento foi durante a noite cerca de quatro dias depois. Minerva acordou com o choro de sua filha. Assustada, ela saiu da sua cama e foi até o quarto da menina que estava flutuando há cinquenta centímetros do berço. Rindo, Minerva pegou a menina e a levou para o seu quarto.

Mas será que sua menina era trouxa-nascida ou Hector adotou magicamente o pai biológico da menina? Bom se ele tivesse feito isso, o filho adotado teria que ter sangue mágico. Não poderia ser aborto. Ou poderia? Ela só poderia saber isso caso ela se chegasse ao cervejeiro. Mas isso não importava. O assunto central era que Hermione era uma bruxa. Um pequena bruxa. Minerva não poderia pensar o quão sortuda ela era por tê-la. Ah, ela faria de tudo para que Hermione conseguisse suua varinha antes dos onze e assim poder ensinar tudo o que ela sabe sobre transfiguração.

Minerva estava com esses pensamentos Quando duas conhecidas batidas ecoaram da porta. Era Alvo que sorridente perguntou como elas estavam.

Minutos foram gastos em conversas de praxe até que Minerva contou sobre os eventos que aconteceram durante sua ausência. Maravilhado, Alvo pegou a menina que estava sentada no chão e começou a contar uma história.

**21 de Agosto de 1980**

Harry James Potter e Neville Longbotton já tinham nascido e assim como foi Hermione para Minerva, tinham se tornado uma luz no meio da escuridão que cercava os membros da Ordem da Fênix. Era uma pena, mas a filha de Minerva não iria cursar Hogwarts ao mesmo tempo que eles. Minerva tinha decidido juntamente com Alvo que a menina iria ter o seu primeiro ano letivo em 1989-1990.

"Ela faz aniversário depois do dia 1 de Setembro, Minerva." foi o argumento do homem no chá e partida de xadrez que ambos partilhavam nos aposentos da professora. Enquanto isso, Hermione brincava com Dobby na sala.

Entretanto, Alvo não foi páreo para as contraargumentações de Minerva.

"Mas poderíamos fazer exceções. Ela faz aniversário tão perto do dia 1."

Assim foi decidido. Uma batalha perdida para Alvo. O que ele poderia fazer? Minerva era muito persistente quando ela queria alguma coisa. E para acabar com a perseguição, Alvo teve que concordar.

**1 de Setembro de 1980**

Mais um ano letivo estava prestes a começar. Com isso, Minerva não teve mais as suas horas recheadas de Hermione. Agora ela estava dividida entre aulas e correções. Assim como Hector para a alegria de Minerva que ainda temia o que poderia acontecer com Hermione caso alguém descobrisse sua verdadeira origem. Hoje, entrava para Hogwarts o primeiro filho de Molly e Arthur Weasley. O que foi um alívio para os pais saberem que o filho estava seguro. Pois estava sob a proteção de Alvo Dumbledore em Hogwarts. O menino foi para Grifinória. Depois da seleção, Alvo apresentou o novo professor de Poções e Chefe da Casa da Sonserina. Hector Dagworth-Granger.

**15 de Setembro de 1980**

O aniversário de Hermione estava chegando e sua mãe, Minerva, não sabia o quê fazer. Alvo tinha tudo que o primeiro ano é muito importante e que deveria ser algo especial. Como se somente três pessoas sabiam da existência da menina em Hogwarts? Minerva estava mais nervosa do que nunca. Para completar Voldemort resolveu agir e atacou um vilarejo de bruxos e trouxas perto de Godric Hallow. Para o medo dos Marotos. Alvo tentou convencê-los que a casa era segura. Estava sobre o encanto do Fidélius. Minerva sentiu o perigo que Lily poderia ter sentido ao saber que ela e seu menino corriam perigo e dormiu abraçada com Hermione na sua cama dossel.

**19 de Setembro de 1980**

Alvo tinha conseguido uma folga nos seus compromissos assim como Pomfrey e Minerva para a comemoração do aniversário de Hermione que aconteceu nos aposentos da professora de transfiguração. Algo pequeno. Mas foi um dia memorável para todos. Inclusive para Dobby que curtiu muito o evento. Teve bolo, doces, música. Só parou quando Hermione abriu um bocejo e se aninhou no colo de Minerva e ali adormeceu enquanto sua mãe conversava com seus amigos. Depois de dez minutos, Alvo apontou para a menina adormecida e foi feito um consenso. A festa estava boa e já estava na hora dela acabar. Com despedidas e risadas, todos voltaram para os seus respectivos dormitórios enquanto Minerva levava a menina para dormir no berço. Dobby limpava a pouca bagunça que foi feita. Não demorou muito e ele depois foi descansar também.

No quarto da menina havia os presentes que ela recebeu. Um brinquedo de Pomfrey e um livro infantil de Alvo. Minerva tinha proporcionado a festa e deu à filha um par de sapatos juntamente com um agasalho.

**3 de Outubro de 1980**

A volta às aulas proporcionou algo que Minerva não queria. O convívio com Hector. Agora, ela não tinha desculpas para não ir ao seu encontro. Ela tinha que ir as refeições no Salão Principal. Ela tinha que ir às reuniões do corpo docente. E, para a confusão de Minerva, eles tinham virado amigos. Sua conversaera interessante e o homem era maduro e educado. Quando o aniversário de Minerva chegou, ela ganhou dois ramalhetes de flores. Um de Alvo juntamente com um convite para uma partida de xadrez nos seus aposentos e outro de Hector. Ela não pôde negar mas as flores de Hector tinham lhe acelerado o coração. Além de ter feito-a sorrir.

Segundo antes dela se reprimir. Como ela poderia pensar algo a mais do que colegas de trabalho para com um homem que era o avô biológico de sua filha adotada! E com um resmungo, ela colocou as flores num vaso.

**22 de Outubro de 1980**

Foi um dia escuro para Minerva e Hector. A primeira, por se fazer uma ano desde que ela conheceu Hermione.O dia em que ela viu uma casa em chamas. O segundo, o dia em que seu filho e a família dele morreu nas mãos de Voldemort.

Alvo sentiu isso e deixou os dois professores sozinhos com seus pensamentos. Ele estava pensativo. A guerra estava crescendo. Ganhando proporções para fora da Inglaterra. Segundo os Governos Mágicos da Europa, iria ser feito um cinturão de contenção duma guerra que eles classificaram como 'não sendo deles'. Assim, o Reino Unido iria ser condenado a sua própria sorte. Isso irritou Alvo. Mesmo seus contatos nos Estados Unidos resolveram ficar calados diante dessa situação.

A Ordem estava sozinha.

**5 de Novembro de 1980**

Hermione já tinha uma certa noção de quem a rodeava. Por exemplo, tinha Dobby, um ajudante de sua mãe e seu amigo. Ela também sabia que sua mãe trabalhava e que muita das vezes tinha que ficar sentada numa cadeira para fazer algo na mesa. Algumas palavras ela não entendia e por isso resmungava, tentando falar a palavra. Um dos momentos favoritos de Hermione era quando alguém lia história para ela. Como ela adora aquelas coisas que sua mãe chamava de livros. Talvez ela gostasse de livros.

Além de sua mãe e Dobby, tinha a Tia Pomfrey e o Tio Alvo. Ela adorava o último: de vez em quando ele dava um pedaço de doce para ela. Como ela adorava doce! Tia Pomfrey era boa. Mas sempre lhe dava roupa... Hermione também gostava de sair dos aposentos da mãe. Mas de alguma maneira isso parou na sua frequência conforme ela percebeu que sua mãe ficava mais preocupada e séria. Algo estava acontecendo. E, querendo tirar isso dela, Hermione caminharia para perto de sua mãe e tentaria chamar sua atenção com um sorriso.

Isso funcionava pois sua mãe iria sorrir e puxá-la para sua colo. As duas iriam conversar e depois Minerva iria abraçá-la. Hermione adorava os abraços de sua mãe. Eram tão calmos que caso acontecesse durante a noite, ela iria simplesmente dormir ali mesmo. Abraçada.

Foi numa dessas situações que Minerva se viu com sua filha. Já era de noite e a correção das provas e trabalhos dos alunos tinha-na levado ao estresse. Para completar, ela se via cada vez pensando em Hector. Isso a deixava irada consigo mesma. Mas então durante sua guerra interna, Hermione tinha se aproximado de sua cadeira e puxado a sua roupa. Chamando sua atenção. Um sincero sorriso apareceu no rosto da menina que fez amolecer o coração da professora. No fim, Minerva se viu conversando com a menina nos seus braços. Depois de um longo e demorado abraço, ela sentiu que a menina tinha adormecido e sentiu a quentura boa invadir seu coração.

Ela poderia ter todos os problemas. Mas Hermione estaria lá.

**4 de Dezembro de 1980**

Minerva passou a interagir mais com Hector por simplesmente acreditar que era besteira se preocupar com algo que o homem nunca saberia e além disso, ela não procuraria um companheiro no cervejeiro. Só um amigo.

O inverno tinha chegado fortemente no castelo assim como os Comensais da Morte resolveram agir com mais frequência pela Inglaterra. Alvo estava muito nervoso. Minerva não conseguia se lembrar de vê-lo assim desde o final da guerra contra Grindelwall. As reuniões da Ordem começaram a ser realizadas com maior quantidade. Missões eram programadas. Shell Cottage nunca foi tão usada.

Fazia uma semana que Hector tinha entrado na Ordem da Fênix e por isso foi uma pausa nas investigações. Um pequena comemoração se seguiu no Chalé onde Minerva estava presente. Hector, depois de conversar com algumas pessoas foi se sentar ao lado da professora de Transfiguração e ali os dois conversaram por toda a noite até que Alvo sugeriu para todos voltassem para seus afazeres.

Hector e Minerva voltaram rindo para o castelo como há muito o primeiro não fazia.


End file.
